


Absolutely

by fnowae



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, don't think I've written this ship before, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: Based on the prompt - "Where do you think you're going with this?"





	Absolutely

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I'm spitting out fics so fast I can't keep track anymore.

"Uh, can I - can I say something?" Patrick stammers out, nervously fidgeting with the cream cloth napkin the fancy restaurant they're eating at has provided. 

Andy quirks his lips up into a smile. "Of course, hon."

"Okay. Okay, right." Patrick takes a deep breath. "Uh...I'm not good at talking, or words, or - uh, anyway. But my point is - I like you a lot. I mean. Shit, that sounds like I'm a teenager confessing his crush. Uh, I mean - I _love_ you. A lot. And you're just. You're great. Yeah? Uh. Yeah, uh, and my point is, kind of, I-"

"Where do you think you're going with this?" Andy interrupts, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. 

"Uh. See, I." Patrick goes red and keeps trying to stutter out a response. "What I was going to say was-"

"Just spit it out," Andy tells him.

"Haha. Uh. Yeah. So." Patrick bites his lip, sticks his hand into his pocket, and suddenly pulls out a ring, thrusting it at Andy. "Uh...would you marry me?"

Andy's eyes go wide. "You - seriously?"

"Uh, yeah, that - that was what I was trying to get out there," Patrick admits, looking embarrassedly down at the table. "So, uh, yeah."

"Yes," Andy says. "I will _absolutely_ marry you."

Patrick breaks into a grin. "Oh my god! Okay! Yeah!"

He hurriedly slips the ring onto Andy's finger. It's small and silver and engraved with a pretty twisting pattern. Andy pauses to admire it on his finger. 

"Is it - it it okay?" Patrick asks nervously. 

Andy laughs. "Yes, Patrick. It is absolutely okay."


End file.
